


What to Get the Man Who Has Everything

by raktajinos



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: The question isn't what do you get for the man who has everything, but WHEN do you get for the man who has everything.Or, the one where Stephen takes Tony to the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts), [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts), [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> What started off a short response to the prompt _"Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, what do you get for the man who has everything?"_ and sort of mutated from there. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, apologies. Was a flash fic that sort of grew. I'll be adding to it over the next few days to finish it up.

"Nothing," he sighed, tossing the glossy magazine across the table where it joined a growing pile. 

Stephen was growing increasingly frustrated as his quest for the perfect gift continued to come up fruitless. _What do you get the man who has everything?_ There certainly wasn't any technological toy or tool for the job, as Tony certainly had that already, and Stephen wasn't confident enough in his techno-babble to get him something "super cool". And the man already had the largest private collection of unique elements on Earth (how he got T'Challa to give him such a giant chunk of vibranium was beyond anyone's wild guess). 

Stephen had searched the globe for a creative gift, something unique; using portals to travel to the most remote of places and seek out the most talented of artists. He found many a wonderful thing, but no magically woven glass or custom artisanal cheese felt right; and certainly nothing in these ridiculous magazines would do; the gift needed to be perfect. 

Stephen let out a loud sigh and pushed his palms into his eyes. Maybe he could just do a really weird sex act for Tony....or a dance...or both. The image of himself tying a bow around his dick just felt too ridiculous though, like it would cheapen the anniversary, despite how much Tony would enjoy it. 

"Hey doc," Natasha said walking into the room, glancing at the table strewn with magazines. She picked up a copy of _The Gentleman's Jeweller_ , flipped a few pages, and raised a dramatic eyebrow. 

"Not going to ask," she said quietly, putting the magazine back down. 

"I'm trying to find an anniversary present for Tony," Stephen said, an edge of defeat in his voice. 

"Badly, too," Natasha laughed, "Tony likes flashy crap, but no..."

"I'm getting desperate. Peter suggested the magazines," 

"You took romance advice from a 17 year old?" she snorted back sarcastically, "wow. I thought you were a genius,"

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I said I was desperate," 

Natasha sighed, her face getting serious. "I've known Tony a long time, what he appreciates most from those he loves is the gift of time, of doing something together. So do something with him," 

"Like what, though? He's done everything...and you've seen his sex toy collection...he's literally done everything,"

"That is certainly true," Natasha grinned, meeting his eyes, remembering. "Well, _Doctor_ you do happen to _control time_ ... so why don't you do something with that. Take him somewhere in history," 

Stephen's face fell in offence, "that would be against my ethics. The Time Stone is not a...is not a _toy_ for me to use to impress a boy," 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's not just some random hookup, he's your husband, Stephen," she replied, "besides, a little rule breaking never hurt. Don't change the time-space continuum or anything and erase us all from history...and who cares." 

"And that is why you are the spy and I am not," 

"And why I have more fun, it would seem," 

"It would be...unethical," he said, a bit slower, his resolve weakening ever so slightly as the idea took root in his mind, thinking of all the places he could take Tony to; Paris at the turn of the century, ancient Prussia, the construction of the pyramids....

"It would be awesome. But the decision is yours," she said, leaving the room. 

It would certainly be a one-of-a-kind gift, he thought to himself......and maybe, if he used a non-participant spell and they just observed, then it would be okay......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for more....like if they went and where they went. This chapter does not answer that :P
> 
> Again, was a comment fic, so it is not beta'd :)

"oooh, a Special Present? For _me_?" Tony mumbled into Stephen's neck, lightly nipping at it as he pushed the other man up against the wall. 

Stephen moaned as Tony hit the sensitive area just at the base of jaw, the sensation intensified by the scratch of Tony's stubble. 

Tony moved up Stephen's neck, leaving a trail of what would definitely be visible marks in the morning. Tony had successfully distracted him enough that he hadn't felt the errant hands of his husband undo his pants until he was gripping him firmly, making him gasp audibly. 

"We can be a little late," Tony hummed, establishing a slow, teasing rhythm. 

A wave of anxiety rose in Stephen, mixing oddly with the sensations Tony was causing. Stephen hated being late; it was almost a waste that he could control time because he was anal about punctuality. 

"Tony," he whined. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"We..." he started, forgetting his thoughts completely as Tony dropped to his knees and took Stephen deep in his mouth. 

Tony looked up at Stephen, attempting an innocent look that was failing miserably due to the deep throated cock in his mouth and glimmer in his eye. 

Helpless really, Stephen gave a wave of his hand as if to say proceed and threw his head against the wall in pleasure. He supposed they wouldn't _technically_ be late...he _did_ control time and they _were_ travelling to the past anyways. Still, it was the principle of the matter and Stephen was honestly a little worried he would lose his nerve. What he was about to do was technically a grey zone. The guild frowned on magic for personal use and gain...and boy, was he going to gain from this. 

He was gaining already as Tony hollowed out his cheeks, increasing the pressure and speed to a barely intolerable level. 

"Oh god, never mind," he thought to himself, "personal gain was the best," abandoning all his ethics to live in that moment, rocking his hips in tune with Tony's ministration. He ran his hands through Tony's hair, grabbing fists of it as he pushed him closer to the edge. 

Tony added his hands into the mix and ran his tongue rapidly around the tip of Stephen's cock, swirling it and teasing him, chasing all thoughts from his mind as he came with a loud moan into the eager mouth of his husband. 

"Fuck, Tony," 

"Yes please!" Tony said eagerly, cleaning his mouth off with a dramatic flourish, standing up. "But seeing as I've made us late, my punishment will be....delayed,"

"Oh, like that's a punishment for you," Stephen chuckled, leaning in to kiss Tony, tasting himself on his lips. 

"Now, where are we going for this special present?" he asked, adjusting himself as if he was going for a business meeting, and not as if he'd just given a blow job in the hallway. 

Stephen grinned, "It's a secret, but first you need to change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed to say I wrote this scene while I was at work. SHAME SHAME SHAME


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what shall happen next?!  
> Again, a comment fic that was not betad nor edited.

"Change? What's wrong with what I'm wearing; it's Deluce - she only makes 10 suits per year. It's literally the best suit a man can buy," Tony said mockingly, brushing dust off his sleeve that wasn't there. 

Stephen grabbed him roughly by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss, "not saying you look bad, god knows I love you in a suit...it's just you'll stick out,"

"Fine. But no flowing robes for you then," Tony replied, "you have an ass, I'd like to see it once and a while," and grabbed Stephen's ass for emphasis. "I should call Deluce and get you in for a fitting, she owes me a favour."

Stephen raised his eyebrow. 

"I convinced Thor to model her fall collection," he explained. "Actually, she owes me like nine favours for that."

Stephen chuckled and pushed Tony in the direction of their bedroom. Or bedrooms, technically; sometimes Tony was too ostentatious. 

"oooh, so shiny!" Tony exclaimed, walking over to the large red box on the bed, tied neatly with a bow. 

He removed the bow and pushed the lid off. His face fell in confusion when he saw what was inside. 

"Um, darling. I don't see why you insist I change my designer suit to put on this suit," he held up the jacket of the suit in the box, "I assure you, I look considerably more bangable in my current one and I'll be much more comfortable," he rubbed the material between his fingers, "what is this even? it's so itchy," 

"It's wool," Stephen said, "wool is sexy,"

"No it's not,"

"I thought you said you looked good in anything,"

"I do, but this...."

"Have you admitted to defeat? Defeat by wool? 

"...no," 

"Good. You have to put it on. Yes, the Deluce is gorgeous, but it's a little too......modern," he hinted. 

Tony's eyes lit up, "modern, you say,"

Stephen hummed a yes, but said nothing more, not wanting to give anything away. He could practically see the thoughts whirling around in Tony's head as he processed all the possibilities of the hint. 

"Change," he ordered. 

"Fine," Tony said, quickly stripping out of his deep navy suit, "but you have to fuck me later in the wool....to build my self esteem back up y'see," he winked. 

"Sure sure," 

"Then you'll see how itchy it is," Tony mumbled to himself, putting on the white crisp linen shirt that was also in the box. 

"I heard that,"

"You were meant to," Tony grinned. 

Stephen watched as his husband changed, never one to give up a show, before turning to the closet to put on his own version of the suit. 

Where Tony's suit was a simple black suit with minimal tailoring, Stephen's was brown with an almost tweed-like colouring to it. Knowing Tony like he did, he knew the man couldn't blend if he tried, so he gave him the more commanding suit, the one that would mark him as a Man of Importance where they were going. 

Stephen heard a whistle as he turned around. 

"I change my mind, wool _is_ sexy," Tony said, coming up to Stephen and rubbing his hands all over him, seeming to enjoy the rough fabric under his fingers. 

"God, you look like a sexy, dorky librarian. I want to bend you over a card catalogue or a book trolly or something while you lecture me about late fees," he said, his eyes darkening. 

Stephen moaned as the imagery exploded in his mind, "that could be arranged," he said almost breathless, and pulled Tony into a kiss. 

Stephen had busied himself unbuttoning Tony's pants when the other man pulled away. "I love you and god do I need to have you in this outfit, but I swear, once I take this suit off, it's never going on again. So your choice," he said, serious(ish) in the ultimatum. 

"Right," Stephen nodded, "later. Let's go," stepping away from Tony, letting him straighten his clothes. 

"Go where?"

Stephen grinned, "it's not a question of where...." he lifted his arm and began swirling it around, "its a question of when."

Tony's face in that moment was all Stephen needed; it was a mix of pure childlike excitement, joy, curiosity, and love. He turned and kissed Stephen with his entire being. 

"I love it," Tony whispered. 

"You don't even know what it is yet," Stephen replied, grinning like a dork in love. 

"Doesn't matter," 

"Then, let's go." 

He grabbed Tony's hand and they stepped into the portal. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to see that library scene, let me know, I'll write it as a little bonus. Promise, next chapter will show you where they're going :P


End file.
